Wide Awake
by Androfirestrike
Summary: Click. Clack. He just kept on typing, not paying attention to me at all. Mao x Okamura. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Blood Plus or its characters.

* * *

_"Don't wake me up  
I am still dreaming  
The story's undone  
Unravel at the seams  
Don't wake me up  
Death is misleading  
And when I fall asleep  
Sleep with your ghost_

_I looked in the dark  
The room calm and cold  
And quiet hollow  
I am such a haunted soul  
Your ghost has gone to bed  
Its all cold"_

-The Hush Sound; _"Don't Wake Me Up"_

* * *

**Wide Awake**

Click. Click. Click.

Why couldn't he stop typing on that damn computer?

Click. Click. Click. Clack.

He's not stopping. He just keeps typing away at that damn computer.

Clack. Clack. Clack. Click.

It's getting tiring now. I want to go to sleep. Really, I do!

Click. Clack. Click. Clack!

The typing finally stops. He gets up from his chair and I can tell he is looking for his box of smokes. Too bad I hid them right in a place where he would never look.

"Mao, you didn't hide my cigarettes, did you?"

He asked as if it wasn't obvious. Of course I did. Smoking was a bad habit he needed to quit.

"No. Why would I do that? And if I did, where could I hide them?"

I knew exactly where I hid them. I hid them right in a place where he would never look.

"You did hide them! C'mon! Give em' back to me, Mao!"

I stuck my tongue out at him and hid back under the covers of this hotel bed. There were two beds, one for him and one for me. I just so happened to hide his cigarettes right in a place where he would never look.

Click. Clack. Click. Click. Clack.

He went back to typing. I could tell by the way he hit the keys that he was still pretty irritated.

"When's that article due?"

The typing stopped for a brief moment as if he was going to answer me,

Clack. Click. Clack. Clack. Click.

But then resumed again shortly after a good three seconds. He wasn't answering my question so I sat up in bed.

"It's due in two weeks."

He replied finally as if he had sensed my movement and in order to stop me from moving more, he needed to answer my question. Good, plenty of time. Just why did he have to be on that damn computer typing so late?

"Go to bed then. Your typing is keeping me awake."

He continued typing as if he didn't hear me.

Click. Click. Clack. Clack. Click.

Everything about that damn computer was giving me a headache. I wanted to go to sleep, but then I remembered how I hid his cigarettes right in that place where he would never look.

"If you stop typing, I'll tell you where your cigarettes are..."

I taunted him. There was silence after that as if he was thinking long and hard about the situation.

"All right."

He said as he pushed a single button on his laptop and closed the damn thing. He then took the thing and sat it on a table that was close to where he was sitting. What a relief.

"I don't want to say where I hid them aloud, though. Come here and I'll whisper it in your ear..."

He sighed out of annoyance, but complied anyway. He began walking over to the hotel bed I was tightly snuggled in and was getting closer and closer and closer.

"Tell me where you hid them, Mao."

And then he was just close enough. As soon as his face was positioned just right, I leaned up and kissed him. Okamura wasn't like Kai, either. He responded quite well. He didn't push me away, like younger Kai did, or just stand there and accept it, like older Kai did. He kissed me back with equal, passionate force. We both were enjoying ourselves, I could tell. Even though I despise smoking, the taste of cigarettes and cheap coffee in Okamura's mouth was intoxicating to say the least. I was enjoying myself a lot, but then he had to break away.

"My cigarettes weren't in there, Mao. Where did you hide them?"

I laughed at his words and grabbed his hand.

"I'll show you."

I giggled and placed his hand on my barely-clothed hip. He sighed again and shook his head as if he didn't want to do what he knew I wanted to do. He still initiated the next kiss we shared, though. Next time we were in a hotel, I would tell Okamura to get us a one-bed suite because these days we never really needed that second bed at all.

"Mao, seriously, where the hell are my damn cigarettes?"

And whenever we woke up, I was laying in Akihiro's arms. I laughed and had to reach into that place where he would never look. Just this once, I would let him smoke a full cigarette in front of me.

"They're right here! Now, hurry up! I'll only let you smoke one and nothing more..."

After all, I hid his cigarettes underneath my pillow the whole time. He never had a chance to look there.

**-end- **

* * *

**A/N: **No one writes Mao x Okamura and I don't know why. I like that pairing. Maybe not as much as I like my David x Julia, but still. People have at least begun writing David x Julia. Now, let's see. This takes place a couple years after Blood Plus ends. I see Mao and Okamura taking their time while they're traveling together, but eventually forming a relationship. This would take place sometime after they have a relationship and Okamura would not be paying any attention to Mao at all so she'd have to hide his cigarettes. Ehh. Usually all my stuff centers around an OC so I hope I got both Mao and Okamura into character. I think it's believable, but idk. Reviews, please? 

Word Count. Word Count. Word Count!


End file.
